Return Of Carnage
by TheAmazingSpiderboyy
Summary: Peter once again is kidnapped by Goblin and injected with the new altered venom, this time Carnage is really out for blood. The Avengers plus Harry and MJ now know his identity, how can they save Peter?
1. You, watch a horror movie?

"How about that new superhero movie?" MJ suggested, before Harry could protest, Peter spoke up.

"Oh come MJ, we get enough of heroes round here. I think we should watch that new horror movie. The Silent Killer." He smirked. _I know Harry's uncomfortable with Spiderman, and with me…will he ever be my friend again?_ Peter thought to himself.

"You watch a horror movie Pete?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Come on, take our minds off...responsibilities for once! Do something fun?" He retorted, "that's if you're the fun loving Harry we all know and love?" He blinked.

Harry shoved him playfully, "fine, then." He said. Then, Peter felt a tingling sensation through his body. His Spider Sense. What could possibly be wrong? Just then, Peter was thrown into a wall. He let out a yelp as his head began to throb with pain.

"Leave him alone Goblin!" MJ yelled. Peter felt himself be picked off the floor, then a surge of electricity ran through his body and he blacked out. Hearing Harry and MJ call out his name...


	2. No more orders

Peter blinked open his blurry eyes, stuck in a daze he twitched a hand. Strange, it felt cold. Colder than usual. He blinked a couple of times to regain his focus, he was in a dark room. Or lab, he couldn't really tell.

"Peter Parker," came a sudden voice from across the room. Peter felt his blood boil, Goblin. That's it, Goblin had kidnapped him again. Great. What about MJ and Harry?

"Goblin." Peter greeted coldly, his voice rough and bleak.

"I'm glad your awake, son." Goblin grinned as he started playing with his little lab toys. _Ugh, not this again!_ Peter silently cursed.

"I'm not your son," Peter retorted, "Harry is!" he added quickly.

"DON'T even talk about Harry," he said the name with disgust, "now be a good litte boy and keep your mouth shut!" he hissed. _Hate to break it to ya Troll Face, I'm 16!_ he thought. Eyes darting to the gun Goblin was holding, venom?

"It failed last time, it won't work." Peter muttered.

"Ah but you see Peter, this time it won't!" Goblin's eyes shone with delight, "the venoms weakness was that it never stuck with one host. So this time I altered it so it will stay with one host, and one host only." he explained. Loading the gun with the sickly black goo.

"No..."

Peter thought back to the last time he'd been Carnage, it had hurt like hell, the way he saw, heard and felt everything the Carnage did...

Goblin jabbed the gun into his arm and straight away, Peter felt the change.

The pain was undescribable, like Peter's body was being stung by a dozen fire ants. No, like he was being burned by a great fire. Maybe both? He was helpless as the black venom took over his body, shifting it, making it stronger. Then it covered his mind, his screams were louder as the pain intensified. Then he was caught in a web of darkness as he was trapped inside the venom, it took it's body for it's own and controlled his mind. _I must…. Obey… Can't…. Fight!_ Peter strained to think, then he let it take over completely. Which is what Goblin really wanted. New thoughts overtook Peter, and he had no choice but to follow them. He broke free of the chains that had held him down, facing Goblin.

"Obey me." he whispered.

Peter didn't move, this shocked Goblin. The monster stumbled back in surprise.

"I said obey me Symbiote!" Goblin yelled, striking his creation with the electric power. Peter shrieked, but refused. Yes he was Carnage, but this time we wasn't taking orders from anyone. That's when he leapt at Goblin's throat.


	3. Carnage

"Fury, we have good news. Goblin has been captured." Captain America announced.

Fury nodded, "good work Avengers, any sign of the Parker Boy?" He asked.

Hawkeye shook his head, "searched the entire lab, nothing." He replied.

"Goblin was half dead when we found him, human this time as well. Whatever attacked him was strong. Very strong." Black Widow said.

"So his creation turned on him?"

"Yes Sir, we suspect the Parker boy either escaped just in time or was killer during this attack." Captain cleared his dry throat.

Fury nodded, "if there's a chance he's alive, find him." He ordered.

"We'll go back now."

Peter was horrified in what he did, he'd seen the claws rip into Goblin's chest. Tear away parts of his skin, an ear. Leave his arm dangling by his side… It was horrible, he'd never left the lab. He stayed, hiding in the shadows on the ceiling with a spider web to hold him up. He didn't know they'd come back. Except this time it was...no, Harry and MJ. Peter felt Carnage inside, screaming to kill them all. He held back, hoping they would decide to shine any light above. Suddenly, the Avengers storms in. Causing Peter to hiss silently.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Fury demanded.

"We're looking for our friend!" MJ retorted.

"This is a restricted area, you cannot be here." Hawkeye growled.

"We're looking for our friend! Back off!" Harry said calmly, shoving MJ forward and they continued to look.

"The creature that attacked Goblin was a Symboite…wasn't it?" Captain America was saying.

"Yeah."

"Then I don't think it left."

The light shone onto Peter, he began to panic. Unable to move.

"That's not a Symbiote! That's Peter!" MJ cried.

 _No, I am the Symbiote!_ Peter screamed internally.

"He stuck!" Hulk said.

"Don't…" Peter urged.

"We're gonna get you down Parker, before that horrible beast comes back." Hawkeye shot an arrow, ripping apart the web. Causing Peter to fall down.

"No! What have you done?" Peter looked at the Avengers.

"We saved you, at least thank us!" Hawkeye muttered.

"That web was the only thing keeping me from…" Peter broke off, the fire began to burn inside again.

"Keeping you from what?" Harry asked, honestly confused.

Peter couldn't stop the unearthly hiss escaping his throat, "from… killing you all!" Before their eyes, Peter changed into Carnage, his white eyes narrowed. Fangs poised and ready to strike. Claws twitching.

"Symbiote!" MJ yelped. Carnage swung it's head round to her. His twisted smile widening, then he let out a screech of fury as an arrow hit his shoulder. He flung himself at Hawkeye, tearing into the fabric of his clothes, then inflciting a deep scratch on his chest before Hulk punched him off. Carnage wasn't dazed, instead he went for him. Sinking his fangs into Hulk's shoulder. Hulk roared out in pain, it was like he'd started to get smaller. The Hulk's body was no longer green but a tanned white, he lay unconscious on the floor.

"Doctor Banner!" Black Widow was by his side.

"Pete stop!" Harry begged. Carnage ignored him.

"C...C….C...a….a...r...r...n….a….a...g...e!" He shrieked before smashing through the glass and into the night he went.

 **There's probably A LOT of spelling mistakes in this chapter...but I was half asleep when writing...** **Next chapter, expect Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger!**


End file.
